


Vignettes; or Cosette At the Window

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: "She looked out of the window." A series of vignettes from Cosette's life.





	Vignettes; or Cosette At the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarwolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarwolff/gifts).



The woman picked the baby up and held her in front of the small, mostly shuttered window. There wasn’t much to see out of in between the shutters except for a dark alleyway littered with unconscious bodies and empty flasks but the baby cooed anyways.  
\---

The toddler stared out the window down the road her mother had disappeared. Two strong arms came up from behind her and scooped her up.  
“Now that’s enough of that. Can’t be longing after someone who’s already left when there’s work to do, hm?”

\---

The child looked out of the dark window tremblingly. She couldn’t see outside-it was too dark and the inn too brightly lit and she trembled even more because of that, her imagination amplifying the horrors it had already dreamed up for the dark path between the inn and the well.

\---

The young girl skimmed her fingers over the windowsill above her bed. The moon was full and a streak of light lit up her fingers. After a moment she pulled herself to her knees to see out the window properly.

A man was walking through the garden and for a moment she shivered and unconsciously pulled Catherine closer, but then she remembered that she was with Papa and she was safe and if she called for him he would come, and somehow just the knowledge that he would come made her fear dissipate and she lay back to down to sleep.

\---

The woman looked out of the window. She’d been playing the piano a moment before when she’d heard a rustle in the garden. Marius.  
She opened the window and moved aside the vines covering nearly all of it and there he was, nearly falling from surprise at her coming. She covered her mouth with her hand so as not to laugh, then held it out for him to touch. She was happy.


End file.
